This invention relates to a water purification system and more particularly to a device in which silver ions are used to kill and/or prevent the growth of germs and bacteria in pools or the like and more particularly to small pools such as wading pools or tubs that are generally filled on a per use basis. It is generally known to utilize such silver ions to clean and purify swimming pools and the like, reference being particularly made to the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,387 issued Mar. 12, 1985 and entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR WATER PURIFICATION to George J. LeMire et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,247 issued Aug. 26, 1986 to Charles F. Heinig, Jr. and entitled COMPOSITION FOR BACTERICIDAL TREATMENT OF WATER; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,116 issued Jun. 19, 1990 to George J. LeMire and entitled WATER PURIFICATION DEVICE.
The continued popularity of small backyard-type pools and the introduction of soaking or hot tubs has increased the need for the provision of a germ free water supply. Presently, it is customary to treat swimming pools with chlorine to kill the bacteria and germs present therein. There are, however, decided drawbacks to such systems some of which are discussed in the above-mentioned patents. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to eliminate chlorine disinfection systems and to utilize heavy metals and particularly heavy metals of the type commonly referred to as oligodynamic metals for the bactericidal treatment of water. A discussion of the use of such metals is also found in the above-discussed patents. The above-mentioned patent specifications are herewith specifically included in the subject specification by specific reference and incorporation thereinto.
Specifically, it would thus be desirable to provide a simple and yet effective device to initially provide such backyard pools and tubs with water which is already treated and thus germ and bacteria free prior to filling such devices rather than afterwards. In other words instead of relying on more complex, expensive in-line equipment which treats recycled pool or tub water, the make up water is initially treated. Accordingly, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished with a device adapted for in-line connection to the terminal end of a water supply line which in turn contains a composition adapted to supply free silver ions to the water flow as it enters the pool or tub device and which device supplies the appropriate desired contact between the composition medium and the water being treated.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple in construction yet portable, low cost and which can be easily used and discarded by the homeowner and which requires no special equipment for such use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.